Is This Really the End?
by dancingprincess94
Summary: Edward and Bella get into a fight. Both are hurting, and many memories come back to Bella of her life with Edward. Can they both get through this or will they lose what is most important...each other. One shot E*B. Bella POV


**One~Shot**

**Edward*Bella**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all Twilight characters**

**Hey everyone. I originally wrote this just because and decided to turn it into a one shot :) I hope you all like it :) It is based loosely off of Taylor Swift's "Last Kiss".**

Is This Really the End?

2:00 am. The bright red lights on the clock were screaming at me. I was sitting cross legged on our bed while he packed his bags. This was a scene that had always haunted me in my dreams and it came true.

"Why?" was all I whispered. He faced me, and I saw the pain through my watery eyes. Sighing he walked over to me. His hand cupped my cheek and I put mine over his.

"I need to think Bella."

Kissing my forehead one last time, Edward disappeared out the door. I broke down, collapsing onto my pillow. My body wracked with sobs. I didn't want to believe that he actually left. How could he just leave after everything we had been through? I was a fool to believe he actually loved me. Flashbacks began coursing through my brain-

_~Flashback~_

_ It was winter. Edward and I had been together for only a few months. I had gone on vacation to visit my family. I couldn't wait to get off the plane. As soon as I was off the plane, I quickly found my bags and ran to the loading and unloading zone as fast as possible. There I saw Edward, leaning against his car, hands in his pockets, his bronze hair still in disarray that somehow only he was able to pull off. Rain had just begun to fall on the ground. Smiling I ran outside. He saw me, his eyes lighting up. As I got closer he opened his arms and I threw myself into them. Hugging him close, I whispered in his ear, "I missed you." _

"_I missed you too." He said before placing a soft, sweet kiss on my lips… _

_~End flashback~_

I took a deep, shaky breath before standing up. Walking to our closet, where his clothes used to be I found an old sweatshirt f his. Putting it on I took a deep breath, his scent engulfing me, and sat on the floor leaning against the bed frame. I smiled slightly at the memory that began replaying.

_~Flashback~_

_ "We are going to be late for Alice's party." Edward said from the living room of our shared apartment. _

"_Coming!" I said back. After putting my shoes on I grabbed my purse and walked out of the room. Edward was there, all dressed and ready to go. I smiled._

"_Ready to go?" I asked walking to him. He looked over at me and smiled._

"_Yeah, by the way," He said while opening the door and placing his hand on the small of my back, "You look beautiful." I blushed._

"_Thanks." He kissed me and we walked to the car. The party was in full swing when we arrived. _

"_Bella!" Alice exclaimed walking over to us. _

"_Hey." I replied giving her a hug. _

"_It's about time you got here. I was getting worried that you two weren't going to come." Alice said. Edward and I laughed. _

"_We would never miss a party of yours Alice." Edward told her. She smiled._

"_Oh dear brother, I know you wouldn't." Alice replied smiling sweetly. I laughed. Edward chuckled and shook his head._

"_I'll be back. Want something to drink?" He asked. _

"_Sure, surprise me." I said. He smiled and kissed me before walking away. _

"_So Belly, how have you been?" Alice asked. I laughed._

"_Alice, you just saw me yesterday." _

"_I know, but anything can happen within 24 hours." She said innocently. I narrowed my eyes at her._

"_Do you know something I don't?" I asked. She scoffed._

"_Me? Never!"_

"_Alice," I began but she stopped me mid sentence._

"_Oh look, there's Rose!" She dragged me along and we said hi to our other best friends Emmett Rosalie. _

"_Hye guys." I said. _

"_Bellsy!" Emmett said. _

"_Emmett, don't crush my girlfriend." Edward said just as Emmett gave me one of his famous bone crushing hugs. _

"_Awe Eddie you know I would never hurt Belly here." Emmett said. Edward rolled his eyes as I giggled. I looked over at Rose and Alice. They were whispering about something. _

"_Dance with me." Edward said grabbing my hand._

"_Uh," I began._

"_Please." He gave me his famous crooked grin. I gave in laughing. We walked onto the dance floor. He held me close and we swayed to the music. Everything and everyone around us disappeared. The music suddenly stopped and a more upbeat song came on. Edward began dancing and showing off, occasionally smiling or winking at me…_

_~End flashback~_

I sighed and went to lie down on our bed, attempting to fall asleep but failing. Every time I closed my eyes I saw him. Not the happy version, but a sad broken one. The image I didn't want to see. It hurt too much. I wrapped my arms around me, still in his sweatshirt and managed to sleep for a couple hours. I didn't get out of bed the next morning. My growling and neglected stomach forced me out of the comfort of my blankets. I got out of bed and slowly trudged to the kitchen. I made a piece of toast and some coffee. After eating I sat on the couch, not having a clue in the world what I should do. Facing my family and friends was not something I wanted to do. Rather then getting dressed and leaving I just let my mind wander. Although this probably wasn't the best plan, it let me feel like a part of him was still here with me.

_~Flashback~_

_ "Ready for this?" I asked Edward as we stood on my parents' front door step._

"_Yup." He said flashing me a grin. I smiled back and knocked on the door. My mom opened the door. _

"_Oh Bella! I'm so glad you came." She exclaimed hugging me. _

"_Hi mom." I said._

"_And you must be Edward." My mom said giving him a hug. _

"_Yes I am, nice to meet you." We walked inside. _

"_He is quite good looking." My mom whispered to me. _

"_Mom!" I whisper yelled feeling my face turn bright red._

"_What?" She asked innocently. _

"_Where's dad?" I asked. _

"_He's coming." My mom said. Edward and I sat down on the couch and not a minute later my dad showed up walking down the stairs. I stood up and walked over to give him a hug._

"_Hey dad." _

"_Hey Bells." He replied._

"_Uh, dad this is my boyfriend Edward Cullen." I said. Edward walked over to stand by me. _

"_Hello sir." Edward said shaking my dad's hand. The rest of the evening was really nice. My dad and Edward got a long really well…_

_~End flashback~_

No more memories I told myself. I cried myself to sleep. I awoke to the voices of Alice and Rosalie.

"Shh, don't wake her up. She needs to sleep." Rose whispered.

"Ok." Alice replied. Slowly I opened my eyes.

"Oh, Bella what happened?" Alice asked rushing to my side. I just cried.

"He…left." I managed to gasp out in between sobs.

"That jerk. How can he just up and leave? I'm about ready to find him and throw my stiletto heel at him." Rose yelled.

"No." I quickly said shaking my head.

"Ok, but did he say why he left?" She asked. I shook my head.

"All he said was that he needed to think." I whispered.

"Did you two have a fight or something?" Alice asked. I thought over the past week. We had been arguing quite a bit. But would that be why he would just up and leave?

"We argued pretty frequently this week." I said.

"About what?" Rosalie asked. I thought for a moment. Everything has been blurry since he left. Gradually it came back.

"Remember Jacob from high school?" They both nodded. "Well he was visiting and asked if I wanted to hang out. Edward was gone and I didn't think about saying anything." I said whispering the last part. They both sighed.

"Did Edward find out?" Rose asked. I nodded

"But Jacob and I didn't go out on a date. I paid for myself and it was lunch. Pure daylight with people around." I said.

"But do you see where he is coming from?" Alice asked. I nodded.

"I screwed this up. This is all my fault he left." I said, crying again. Alice and Rose both gave me hugs.

"This may not be the end. Have you tried calling him?" Alice asked. I shook my head. Then Alice's phone went off. She walked into the other room.

"How about brownies?" Rosalie exclaimed. I laughed a little bit.

"Just don't burn my kitchen down." I said.

"Ok! Come on!" She dragged me into the kitchen and we began baking. As we put the pan in the oven Alice came back out.

"That was Jasper. Edward called him." Alice said. My eyes slightly lit up at the news.

"What did he say?" I said softly, a little scared to hear the answer.

"He said to tell you he is fine but that he isn't going to call anyone. He needs to really think about everything." Alice told me. I sighed and nodded.

"Do I smell brownies?" She asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes! And kitchens weren't burnt down in the process." Laura said enthusiastically.

"Let's watch a movie." Alice suggested. Rosalie and I agreed. I sat on the couch wanting so bad to have Edward back. I should have told him and made him go with me, or just not gone to that lunch in the first place. I couldn't believe how stupid I was.

"Bella, is that ok?" I heard Alice ask.

"I'm sorry Ali. What did you say?"

"We are going to watch "Ghosts of Girlfriends Past." I smiled.

"Sure." They put the movie in and we all sat on the couch. When the oven beeped, signaling that the brownies were finished, I took them out of the oven. Between the three us the pan was quickly emptied. Around five Rosalie and Alice left.

"Are you sure you don't need us to stay?" Rose asked.

"I'm sure, thanks though." I replied.

"Ok, call if you need anything." Alice told me. I nodded. They gave me hugs and then they were gone. I made macaroni and cheese for dinner, not really feeling hungry. I was able to get a few more hours of sleep that night. When I awoke I heard rustling around in the kitchen. I jumped out of bed and ran out of my room hoping to see Edward. Instead I saw Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper making breakfast.

"Good morning sunshine." Alice said.

"What are you crazies doing in my kitchen?" I asked laughing slightly. I was attacked in hugs by Emmett and Jasper.

"We are making you breakfast." Jasper said. "Pancakes, muffins, bacon, fruit, and orange juice. It couldn't get better." I smiled.

"Well, thank you." I said.

"So Bells, tonight we are going out. There is this new place by First Beach. It just opened and it is supposed to be a lot of fun." Rosalie said.

"I think I'll pass tonight. Next time you go I'll come with." I said. They all huddled together and began whispering. I was confused.

"Ok then this Friday we are going and you aren't getting out of it." Alice said. I nodded. We all ate and chatted. I didn't feel up to talking so I always managed to turn the conversation elsewhere. The rest of the week was very boring. I became a hermit. Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper didn't come over because of work. I didn't expect them to; they all had their lives also. I just sat around not doing much of anything. Friday came way too soon for my liking. Alice and Rosalie showed up at 4.

"Ok we have to get there by 6." Rose said. "So go take a shower and we will have your outfit laying on your bed." She finished. I took a quick shower. Laying on my bed was a blue flowy Hawaiian dress with a light orange/pink color for the flower print. **(on profile)** I put it on, blew dry and straightened my hair, adding a little bit of makeup. I grabbed my purse, and slipping on my flip flops I walked out of my room.

"Ready to go?" I asked the girls.

"Let's hit the road!" Alice exclaimed. My mood brightened more than it had the past couple days. It was nice to get out and hang out with my friends. We got into Alice's car and she drove to our destination.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Rosalie said enthusiastically. I smiled.

"Oh Bella, you'll thank us in the end." Alice said looking at me in her rearview mirror. I laughed.

"Maybe." They both laughed back at me. We got to the restaurant.

"Hey babe." Jasper said to Alice walking over and giving her a hug and kiss. I looked away, not wanting to invade on their moment.

"Rosie!" Emmett exclaimed hugging her and kissing her fully on lips.

"Em, no PDA please." I said. Alice and Jasper laughed.

"Sorry Belly." He said giving me a hug.

"How you holdin' up Bella?" Jasper asked as we sat down at a table.

"Better than before." I answered honestly. We ordered our drinks and talked for a little bit before the show began. Once it started food was served. It was delicious.

"I'm going to go walk on the beach." I told everyone once the show finished.

"Want us to come with you?" Alice asked. I stood up and pushed my chair in.

"No…no I'll be fine. You all hang out here. Just call me when you are ready to leave." I said smiling to assure them I would be alright. I walked away from all the lights and music and onto the dark deserted beach with only the moon for light. The sand was cold beneath my feet. There was a slight breeze in the air allowing the spray of the ocean to be felt. I inhaled deeply taking in the salty but relaxing smell of my surroundings. I walked closer to the water allowing my mind to race back to mine and Edward's beach trips.

_~Flashback~_

_ It was late in the night, Edward and I decided to go to the beach. We walked along the sand hand in hand. He leaned in close to me._

"_I dare you to jump in." He whispered in my ear causing me to shiver. I laughed. _

"_No way. It is probably freezing cold. No actually it is freezing cold." I replied. "You jump in." We had stopped walking and he looked deep in thought. All of a sudden I was thrown over his shoulder and he began running towards the water. _

"_Edward! Don't…" Before I could finish we were under the water, the waves crashing over us. _

"_Th-this is c-c-cold." I said shivering and laughing. He wrapped his arms around me tightly, "Hot chocolate?" Edward asked. I nodded. We smiled and ran out of the water…_

_~End Flashback~_

I smiled at the memory.

"Bella." I was pulled out of my daydream by a velvety voice I thought I would never hear again. Taking a deep shaky breath I turned around. There standing not ten feet away was Edward. Dressed in a Hawaiian shirt with the top buttons undone and jeans with only the moonlight shining on him I gasped softly. Cautiously I took a step towards him. Edward taking a step towards me was enough to make me run straight into his arms. He caught me and I held onto him with all the strength I could muster.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered. I kept apologizing over and over again. He loosened his grip and looked me straight in the eyes.

"I forgive you." He said.

"I should have told you, I should have had you come with me. But nothing happened, we just had lunch I promise." I said.

"I know. I believe you. And I'm sorry that I just up and left." I stopped him.

"Don't be sorry. You had every right to leave."

"But I didn't want to." He whispered.

"Are you coming back?" I asked tentatively, unsure and kind of frightened of what his answer would be.

"Do you want me back?" Edward asked.

"Yes." I replied instantly. He kissed me.

"Then I'm coming back." I kissed him again. He tightened his grip on me as we kissed. Then I heard a chorus of "aww's" Breaking away and looking behind Edward I saw Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper. Edward and I laughed and walked over to our friends.

"You guys are back together!" Alice and Rosalie sang adding a little dance at the end. Edward looked at me, I up at him and we just smiled. At some point the other four had disappeared.

"I love you." He whispered resting his forehead against mine.

"I love you too." I replied kissing him. He leaned into the kiss and spun me around. That may have been the worst week of my life but it had a happy ending. Of course it wasn't the only time but I knew we could get through it and it wouldn't have to be the end.


End file.
